In bicycles, motorcycles, and other chain or belt driven vehicles, as well as power train drives, there are no more irritating problems than to have the chain or belt derail or come off the sprockets, or break. This is especially true where a complex multi-sprocketed gear shift or transmission may be involved, with the chain or belt passing over or around a number of sprockets of varying size.
Often the cause of these problems is dirt or debris on the chain or belt. If debris gets wedged between the chain and sprocket, or in the opening of a roller chain and sprocket tooth, or between the teeth of a belt, the chain or belt may derail, or worse break. Moreover dirt or debris on the chain or belt will cause excess wear on the chain or belt and sprockets as well as the associated bearings, sleeves, pins, rollers or links. Also, the efficiency of a dirty chain, belt, or drive is poor, requiring more energy. Dirty drive chains and transmissions are a common problem, and even an expected problem with for example, dirt bikes or mountain bikes, whether powered or pedaled.
Chain cleaning brush assemblies have been proposed and may involve a rotary brush with radially projecting bristles rotating against the top and/or bottom of the chain. The brushes may be driven by movement of the chain. They are more often only used in a shop or garage. To move the chain the rear drive wheel is elevated and rotated by backpedaling. The bigger the vehicle the more difficult the task.
The assemblies with a rotating brush require energy to operate and as the bristles wear the cleaning is less effective. Such assemblies are costly, difficult to maintain and clean, if clogged, and may only clean portions such as the top (inside) and/or bottom (outside) of the chain. Dirt on the side links of the chain or in narrow gaps may escape the rotating brushes, but none-the-less damage the chain, sprockets, or transmission.
Other proposed chain cleaners involve a box which clamps around the chain. The box includes a multiplicity of fixed straight brushes that provide agitation to remove grit. Chain cleaning fluid may be introduced into the box to drain out the bottom. A major problem with such cleaners, other than the multiplicity of parts is that they are designed for a single size or type of chain. Other sizes or types may require brush replacement or even brush trimming.
Inverted coil brush assemblies such as those made by SEALEZE® of Richmond, Va., U.S.A., are helical strip brushes with bristles directed inwardly. Such brushes are usually formed with a tight or short-lead helix and are often used in process or manufacturing operations such as the removal of scale from wire or rod. Inverted strip brush rings may be used as environmental seals for reciprocating parts.